


Dream, and they might come true

by dearly



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 18:32:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6250828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dearly/pseuds/dearly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That was not the first time Daniel appeared in Peggy’s dreams.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dream, and they might come true

**Author's Note:**

> Title comes from a song that dates to the 40s but has been covered a lot since. I like [this one](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=s0R8XZeIpy4) by Roy Orbison.
> 
>  
> 
> _So dream, when the day is through._  
>  _Dream, and they might come true._  
>  _Things never are as bad as they seem._  
>  _So dream, dream dream..._

 

The nightmares begin soon after the plane crash. At first her mind just replays his final words to her over and over. But in the months that follow, when her insomnia allows, she dreams of Steve. The sight of him is so comforting in the beginning. He smiles at her so warmly and looks at peace despite everything that’s happened. She wants to grab him and hold him tight, but he’s always just out of reach.

 _Let go, Peggy_ , he says softly. Y _ou must_.

His face starts to fade away and she tries to scream at him but it’s no use. He can’t hear her because her voice has been silenced. She becomes angry at him, devastated that he would leave her like this. It’s exhausting trying to hold on, but she can’t stop. She can’t let go.

The dream returns often, though not every night and in different forms. Sometimes they’re back in the war, other times he’s waiting for her at the office, but his message is always the same.

 _Let go, Peggy_.

 

* * *

 

A couple of months after her return to the SSR offices there is a new addition to her dream. A kind-eyed, dark-haired presence surprises her one night. It’s Daniel Sousa, one of her fellow agents. He doesn’t say anything, only sits next to her as she cries when Steve fades away, but it’s comforting enough. When she wakes, she feels more rested than she has in ages.

She feels funny heading into work the next day and seeing him sitting at his desk, unaware of having been in her head. She avoids him at first, but then feels so ridiculous that she asks if he wants to work together over lunch. He does an impression of Thompson as they walk to the diner that sends her into a fit of laughter. People passing on the sidewalk turn to stare, but she barely notices. She laughs until her cheeks hurt.

The nightmares start to become less frequent before stopping altogether. She doesn’t see Steve anymore except on a few rare occasions when she’s feeling extra lonely. But when he does appear now, she doesn’t wake up in a panic. She’s finally accepted what has happened and takes his advice. She’s ready to move on with her life.

 

* * *

 

Several nights after Daniel moves to Los Angeles, he calls her to say that he is settled and doing well. He’s enjoying the new job and the house that the SSR has found him suits him well. But despite the glowing review, his voice is strangely unemotional. She senses that he’s holding something back. She tries to work it out of him, but he complains of fatigue and gives a farewell that sounds all too final.

She tries calling again the next day and the next, but the calls go unanswered. A sinking feeling settles in the pit of her stomach.

In the nights that follow, her dreams all end the same - with Daniel getting on a plane and not turning around when she calls his name.

She grows more frustrated as her calls continue to go unanswered until she finally gives up trying.

 _He’s just busy_ , she tells herself knowing that it’s a lie.

 

* * *

 

Her first night in Los Angeles is restless. The excitement of seeing Daniel again is somewhat dampened by his surprised reaction. He is genuinely warm and welcoming, but she still senses that he is holding back.

Still, they fall into a natural rhythm working side-by-side again.

She wants to tell him everything she’s been feeling since he left New York and how much she misses him, but his hesitancy prevents her.

Eventually she falls asleep and dreams of him for the first time in months. They are in his office. Her back is pressed against the wall, she can feel it’s cool surface. Daniel’s hands are planted firmly against it, one on either side of her. He is standing so close that she can feel his warmth. Her hands reach up and land in his hair. His hands lower and grasp her waist. They both start breathing heavily.

She wakes in a sweat and finds the blankets on the bed have been kicked to the floor.

 

* * *

 

The secret is revealed. When they meet she’s surprised by how much she instantly adores Violet and knows that under different circumstances they would have been great friends.

If only.

As for her own hopes and dreams, they’ve now been dashed in a cold shower of disappointment.

 

* * *

 

Suddenly Daniel’s no longer engaged. She feels terrible for Violet and for coming to LA and disturbing his whole life.

But there is a renewed hope that builds with the news. She tries to fight it but the near kiss in the van doesn’t help matters, nor does the dream of dancing with him.

Something in her subconscious must have told her he can sing that that. She longs to ask him.

 

* * *

 

“Sleep well?” He asks with a teasing smile when she rolls over. He’s infuriatingly handsome in the morning with his messy hair and dreamy eyes.

She grabs his waist and pulls him closer. “I did in fact,” she murmurs before kissing him soundly.

She doesn’t dream these days because she has the real thing right beside her.

Once they’d been assured that Thompson would recover, and since he’d already approved her extra vacation days before everything happened, they’ve barely left the room. If they’ve both been taught one thing, it’s that life is unpredictable. Every moment they have together is precious.

She pulls back and rests her head against the pillow to look at him. She can’t believe she’s this lucky. Raising her hand to his face, she gently brushes her thumb across his cheek. “But now that I’m awake I don’t think we should waste another minute of my vacation.”

He responds by rolling on top of her in dramatic fashion that makes her laugh at first, but when she sees the desire in his eyes she stops and sighs contentedly. 

“I can’t argue with that,” he says in a low voice that sends shivers down her spine before lowering his head to kiss her again.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find my Agent Carter tumblr at [agentmc](http://agentmc.tumblr.com/). Come say hi and chat about Peggysous with me!


End file.
